


Множественные сарказмы Билли Харгроува

by LoveGun88



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22419166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveGun88/pseuds/LoveGun88
Summary: Оригинал:Steve Wants to DiebyToAStrangerразрешение на перевод полученоРазмещение:запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Kudos: 20





	Множественные сарказмы Билли Харгроува

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинал:** [Steve Wants to Die](https://toast-ranger-to-a-stranger.tumblr.com/post/170236736207/culebraliam-i-100-need-a-fic-where-billy-fakes) by [ToAStranger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToAStranger/pseuds/ToAStranger)
> 
> разрешение на перевод получено
> 
> **Размещение:** запрещено без разрешения переводчика и автора

Стив хочет провалиться сквозь землю.

— Да ладно, Стиви, — Билли сидит напротив и лыбится. Стив кожей чувствует, как на них пялится по крайней мере дюжина посетителей этой забегаловки. Хочется просто слиться с мебелью. Или захлебнуться колой, тоже неплохой вариант. — У тебя что, правда никогда не было прям настолько фиговой телки, чтоб пришлось прикидываться?

— Ради всего святого, прекрати.

— То есть ты никогда не симулировал оргазм? — Билли недоверчиво хмурится.

Стив лишь смотрит в ответ, нервно стискивая ткань джинсов под столом, и задает, кажется, тупейший в мире вопрос:

— Это как вообще?

— О, Харрингтон, — Билли облизывается и откидывается на спинку сиденья. А затем Стив жалеет обо всем на свете, потому что Билли стонет. — Ооо, Стиив...

— Билли!..

— О да, детка, — протяжно выдыхает Билли, чуть склонив голову. — Вот тааак, да, у меня стоит на тебя как каменный.

У Стива моментально пересыхает во рту.

— Ты реально?.. Ты чего вытворяешь, в самом деле!

Билли лишь низко стонет, приоткрыв рот, и прерывисто дышит. Даже краснеет, кажется. А потом Стив пересекается с ним взглядом. Глаза темнеют, и негромкий стон обрывается на глубоком выдохе. Стиву лишь нечеловеческим усилием воли удается усидеть на стуле смирно и не заерзать.

— Блядь, Стив, — шепчет Билли, и от движения его губ, от его стонов, от вида его тяжело вздымающейся груди, будь неладна эта его вечно расстегнутая рубашка, у Стива голова идет кругом. — Детка, я на грани...

Почувствовав прикосновение ботинка Билли к ноге, Стив дергается и с грохотом задевает коленом столешницу. Билли скользит ботинком вверх по ноге, и Стив судорожно сглатывает, чувствуя, как горят уши и оттопыриваются джинсы.

— Стив... Стииив, я сейчас... — Билли запрокидывает голову, прерывисто дышит, словно загнанный, и стонет долго, громко и сладко. Стив чувствует, что вот-вот сгорит на месте. Он может только сидеть и смотреть. Все остальные посетители тоже смотрят.

— Ну как, убедительно? — Билли улыбается, довольный, даже ямочки на щеках видно, глаза веселые. Стив чувствует, что вот-вот перелезет через стол и придушит его. — Что-то ты покраснел, Харрингтон.

— Иди на хер, Билли, — ворчит Стив, хватает свою колу и свирепо тянет газировку через трубочку.

— Но Стив, — Билли обводит губы этим своим языком, не переставая улыбаться. — Я ведь, кажется, только слез с твоего.

Стив давится колой.


End file.
